The Rockstar
The Rockstar is the thirtieth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1. Synopsis Jason and his cousin Jeremy find a map that leads to a powerful ancient mirror. Plot While spending time with his cousin Jeremy, Jason discovers a map leading to a dangerous artifact called the Mirror of Destruction. Rita wants the map, and sends Scorpina and a monster called the Rockstar to retrieve it. Upon seeing Scorpina, Jason orders Jeremy to run and guard the map carefully. Jeremy complies. The Rockstar then shoots boulders at Jason which pin him down. Zordon then informs the rest of the Rangers of Jason's dilemma. They immediately teleport to Jason's location and remove the boulders from his chest. Zordon informs the Rangers that Scorpina is located at a nearby beach club. He orders them to morph and intercept Scorpina, and promises to keep an eye out for Jeremy. Meanwhile, Jeremy finds the Mirror of Destruction. A Putty then appears. Jeremy opens the mirror, which shoots a beam of energy which obliterates the Putty. The Rockstar then appears, and is also destroyed by the mirror. Realizing its destructive power, Jeremy throws the mirror away, which lands on the beach. Kimberly picks it up, but Scorpina throws her boomerang at her, which causes Kimberly to drop the mirror in midair. Scorpina catches it. Rita then makes Scorpina grow with her wand. The Rangers summon the Dinozords. Scorpina opens the mirror, hoping to destroy the Rangers, but they hide their eyes. Goldar then appears, and holds the Megazord still. The Megazord then steps on Goldar's foot, which causes him to release it. He then stumbles right in front of the open mirror. Afraid of destroying Goldar, Scorpina throws the mirror away, giving the Rangers the opportunity to destroy the mirror with the Power Sword. Defeated, Goldar and Scorpina withdraw. At the Youth Center, Jeremy recalls his experience with Jason and his friends. Jason is supposed to teach a karate class, but opts to continue listening to Jeremy compliment the Red Ranger. When Jeremy asks Jason where he was during the whole battle, Jason then stands up. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Jason Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Wendee Swan as Scorpina (voice) *Tony Oliver as Rockstar (voice) *Brianne Sidall as Jeremy (Voice) *Richard Lee Jackson as Jeremy *Hideki Fujiwara as Dan (Zyuranger Footage; see "Errors") Notes *Jason David Frank (Tommy) does not appear in this episode, with Tommy's absence from the episode never being referenced. This marked the first time since "Switching Places" that he did not appear in a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode. *Final appearance of the RADBUG. *In a rare occasion, a monster is destroyed by a non-Ranger. In this case, Jason's cousin, Jeremy. *Despite the dull metallic thud heard whenever a Putty is struck, it apparently doesn’t hurt either Jason or Jeremy to kick them multiple times with bare feet. Errors *The Putties in the US footage do not have belts. *When the Rangers morph, Billy's morphing sequence is shown even though he isn't with the team. *As the Black and Yellow Rangers fight Rockstar by the swimming pool, you can see the original Blue Ranger from Zyuranger, TriceraRanger Dan, far in the background. *Similarly, when the Yellow Ranger falls into the swimming pool whilst Baboo tells Scorpina to find Jeremy, Japanese writing can be seen on an awning in the background. *During a shot with Squatt and Baboo, Scorpina's mouth moved but there was no sound produced. *The Mirror of Destruction had minor differences between the Sentai and US footage. *If Jeremy was running around in the forest avoiding putties, how did he see most of the battle the Rangers fought? Especially at the Beach Club when Zack and Trini were kicked into the pool? Jeremy was only present to watch the final part of the fight with Scorpina and the ensuing Megazord battle with her and Goldar. *Jason's cousin Jeremy is played by Richard Lee Jackson, who is dubbed over by voice actress Brainne Siddall to sound younger. One scene however, after Jeremy escapes from the Rockstar, does not dub over Jackson's lines, leaving his dialogue and naturally older voice intact. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode